


Hello, Sailor

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Heart’s Ink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hello, Sailor

When Dean opened his front door, there was no way you could keep your eyes from looking over his bare chest. Smirking, you pointed to his side. “Well, hello, Sailor.”

He looked down and laughed. “Maybe your princess and my sailor would get along.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making you laugh.

“Just put on a damn shirt so we can get going. My parents live like an hour away.”

“ _What_?! You didn’t tell me I’d be in a car with you for an hour.”

You watched as he leaned in, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. It just hit you that he was wearing a kilt. “Easy access?” You teased.

“Hey, don’t knock the kilt, man.”

“Oh, I’m not. It takes _balls_ to wear that. Is that why you have piercings?”

He rolled his eyes at you and shut his door. “Beer’s in my trunk.” He motioned, jogging down the steps to his car. You had to admit the man did have nice legs. Biting your lip, you followed. He pulled out two twenty-for packs.

You raised your eyebrows. “ _Jesus_.”

“What? Hey, if your Grandmother is gonna be hitting on me…I’m gonna need this.” He joked.

“Wearing _that_ you might have to worry about her coping a feel.”

“Would you protect my honor, princess?” He batted his eyelashes at you, making you laugh.

You popped your trunk to let him put the beer in. “Funny, isn’t that the sailors job?”

* * *

Half an hour into the drive, and he was drumming on your dashboard, singing along to the radio. “Come on!” He was trying to get you to sing along.

“I don’t know the words to this!” You laughed.

“What would you know the words to?”

Grinning, you switched to the CD player and Spice Girls started playing. “Now this? _This_ I can belt.” You laughed.

“Bring it, princess.”

“You’re trying to tell me you know the words to some _Spice Girls_ songs?”

He smirked. “I’m a man of many secrets. And, I have a younger sister.” He shrugged. You found it charming that he knew the lyrics because of his sister. “I do have one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We start with only the best Spice Girls song _ever_.” You glanced at him, raising your eyebrows. “You’ll know what I’m talking about.” He assured you, skipping through tracks. You lost it when ‘Wannabe’ started playing.

_Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

The two of you got into, laughing as you danced in the car. At a red light, a truck pulled up on Dean’s side and gave him an odd look. You lost it as he sang like it was for the guy driving it. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d laughed this hard.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don’t go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

He sang to Scary Spice, you to Baby, and you shared everything else. It seemed to work perfectly, seeing your personlities. Your ribs hurt from laughing, as did your cheeks, but it was so worth it.

_I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is._

You loved how his eyes seemed to light up as time went on, the black eye liner making them pop even more. Never in your life had you found yourself attracted to a man like Dean. Maybe someone like him in your life was what you needed.

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won’t be hasty, I’ll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I’ll say goodbye._

_Yo I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

You giggled when he’d wiggle his hips. Did he know the dance moves, as well? You’d have to find out. That would be priceless. And something you would certainly pay to see.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is. _

_So here’s a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn’t come for free, she’s a real lady,  
and as for me you’ll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover._

As the song died down, you let out a breath. “I think I need to stop to get a drink.” You laughed, honestly not caring that he’d heard your horrible singing.

He grinned at you. “Stop at this gas station, what would you like?”

“No, Dean, you don’t have to do that. I’m the one dragging you to my family’s Thanksgiving…”

“If I didn’t want to go, I wouldn’t be sitting here in this car with a very pretty princess.” Blushing, you kept your eyes on the road. You bit your lip, having not expected that. “A game with I’ve also played.” He added, trying to lighten the mood again.

You grinned. “I think my niece may try to claim your hand, Sailor.”

“Wow. Your grandmother, your niece…who’s next? Will I be the family concubine?” He put his hand on his chest as if he was shocked. “I have no issues with that, but I’ll only call _you_ princess. I have my standards.”

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see who tries to get in your kilt.”

* * *

Pulling up in front of your parent’s house, you gave him a small smile. “Welcome to my childhood home.”

Smirking, you saw a twinkle in his eye. Even not knowing him all that well, you knew that meant he was up to something. “Think we can make out in your room like a couple of teenagers? You know, for old time’s sake.”

You got out and popped the trunk for him. “First of all, I was _not_ making out in my room with teenage boys.” You pointed out. “I’m a kindergarten teacher, Dean. _Look_ at me. Do I look like I would have been trying to sneak boys in?”

He shrugged. “It’s always the quiet ones…”

“Just get your ass up those front steps, Sailor.” You chuckled.

* * *

Walking in the front door, you led him to the kitchen. “Looks like everyone’s out back.” You told him. “You can set those on the table for now.” He put them down and followed you out to the backyard. “We’re here.” You smiled.

Everyone turned to look and they stopped talking. “I’m Dean.” He grinned, waving.

Your grandmother was the first one to get up. Of course. “Well, _hello_ , handsome.” She smiled. “I’m Francis, but you can call me whatever you’d like.”

“ _Grandma_!” You gasped.

“What? I’m single.” She looked at you as if you were being a prude. “Come on, Dean. Let’s go get to know each other.”

He looked over at you and you shrugged. “Sorry.”

He laughed and let himself be led away by his arm. Your Uncle came over and gave you a hug. “So. You’re dating a man in a _skirt_?”

Your cheeks turned bright red. “Um. We’re not dating, and it’s a _kilt_ …” You chuckled.

“If you want to keep hiding it, that’s fine.”

“Hide what?” Dean asked, making you raise an eyebrow. “What? I escaped when she had to go to the bathroom.”

You laughed. “Uncle Greg thinks we’re dating, and that I’m hiding it.”

Dean moved over and put his arm around you. “Now, why on _Earth_ would you hide me away like some dirty secret?” He asked you. “I am utterly _shocked_ , princess, that you would do such a thing.” He shifted so that he was behind you, his arms around your waist, his chin resting on the top of your head. Your face was beat red at this point. “We declare our love for each other, and she hides it.” He let out a fake cry.

“Oh, you drama queen!” You shook your head.

“You love me and you know it.” Your uncle watched the two of you, amused.

Pulling out of his arms, you turned to look at him. “You think so, _huh_?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I know so, princess.” Dean grinned.

“How so?”

He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you worry. “It’s the hair. Picks up signals.” He pointed. “That, and you won’t get mad at me.”

“For _what_?”

Instead of answering you, he leaned forward and kissed you. Not a quick peck on the lips, but a goodnight kiss on a very good first date type of kiss.

And that fucker was right. You weren’t mad at all.


End file.
